Pokemon: Sinnoh Adventures
by Mega Charizard X
Summary: After the end of XY Serena decides to travel to Sinnoh to take part in Pokemon Showcases there. She meets Dawn who just came back from the Hoenn region as a Top Coordinator. The two girls then spark a friendship and decide to travel together. Meanwhile Ash decides to challenge the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Will they run into each other during their journeys? Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: Sinnoh Adventures**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Serena, a Pokémon Performer decides to travel to Sinnoh to practice and participate in Pokémon Showcases after splitting up with Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont at the end of XY. While coming back from Hoenn after becoming a Top Coordinator, Dawn returns to Sinnoh and runs into Serena and the two decide to travel together. Meanwhile, Ash gets invited to challenge the Sinnoh Battle Frontier by a request from Scott, the recruiter. A certain prize is mentioned if Ash beats all 5 Battle Frontier Brains and Ash accepts the offer and travels back to Sinnoh alone. Will the 3 meet each other during their journey?

* * *

><p><strong>Main characters: <strong>  
>Ash-a 10 year old boy from Pallet Town. He dreams on becoming a Pokémon Master.<br>Current team at the start of chapter 1: Pikachu, Talonflame, Greninja, Hawlucha, Goodra, and Charizard

Serena-A 10 year old girl that is into fashion and is a Pokémon Performer. She made it to the final round of the Kalos Master Class before losing and ranked as runner up.  
>Current team at the start of chapter 1: Delphox, Pancham, Grovyle, and Florges.<p>

Dawn-a 10 year old girl from Twinleaf Town. She is also into fashion and is a Top Coordinator.  
>Current team at the start of chapter 1: Piplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Typhlosion, Togekiss<p>

**Rivals: **  
>Barry-A boy from Twinleaf Town and one of Ash's rivals. He is also the son of Palmer, one of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier Brains.<p>

?-A certain someone that will be revealed later on.

_  
><strong>Villains: <strong>  
>Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth)<p>

Pokémon Hunter J and her crew.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

*Serena's POV*

Today was the big day. Today was the day that I start a new journey, and a new chapter of my life and in my Pokémon Performing career. It has been a few months since my close loss to Shauna in the final round of the Kalos Master Class, and just a little over a month since I split up from Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont and went our separate ways after our journey through Kalos ended. I still haven't told Ash that I liked him; I was planning to right before we went our separate ways, but again I found myself unable to tell him and that was that. I sighed sadly as I played that moment again and again in my head regretting my decision and possibly ruining my last chance of telling him how I felt about him.

But now all of that was in the past and I needed to move on forward, so I decided to go on my own journey alone to a place called Sinnoh to practice and participate in Sinnoh's Showcases. After making arrangements I finally bought a plane ticket headed for the Sinnoh region. As I boarded the plane, I gave one last look at the Kalos region already starting to miss home. I shook off that thought quickly, instantly reminding myself that I am starting a new journey with a new beginning.

"A new beginning." I thought out loud to myself as I remembered the time when I changed my hair style and my attire to signal that. As I thought about it, I undid the ribbon that held my hair in a ponytail and took it off revealing my hair back to being back to its original mid-back length that I loved. Thinking about what I should do with my hair, I began to play with it. After a while I decided to just keep my hair long this time around, symbolizing that day when I left home to start my first journey and my journey to find Ash. As the plane took off for Sinnoh, I smiled and started drifting off to sleep.

"I hope I'll see you soon Ash."

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV*<p>

It was about mid-morning in the Sinnoh region when I arrived there from all the way from the Hoenn region. I had just finished my journey there and had participated in about eight contests, losing 3 of them, while winning the rest, including my second straight win the Wallace Cup when I went from the Unova region after visiting my friend Ash to Johto where the contest was being held. I then entered the Grand Festival and beat my new friend and rival Ursula in the final round, earning me the title of Top Coordinator.

"I finally did it!" I exclaimed excitedly again for the millionth time with my achievement finally starting to sink in.

"Piplup!" Piplup replied almost as excited as me.

"Well I guess we should be heading home now before mom starts to worry." Piplup looked at me and sweat dropped. I then frowned and glared at him. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I told not to worry, and yet that's when she worries the most." I then picked up Piplup and my luggage and walked out of the airport towards the road that would bring me to Twinleaf Town. Piplup then looked up at me with a hungry face. "No need to worry Piplup, we'll stop at a Pokémon Center to grab something to eat along the way. Piplup then grinned at me.

"Pip!" As we walked towards the Pokémon Center I noticed that I was getting a little hungry myself, so I started sprinting off towards the Pokémon Center eager to eat.

* * *

><p>*Serena's POV*<p>

After a few hours of flying, my flight finally made it to Sinnoh. As I departed the plane, I looked around seeing some Starly flying overhead.

"Wow, cool!" I said as I scanned them with my Pokedex quickly. I then placed my Pokedex back into my bag and started walking around a little town called Sangem Town. I later found out from someone that a Pokémon Professor, Professor Rowan to be exact, lived here, so I decided to stop by his lab to visit and to register myself for Showcases.

After a half hour of walking through Sangem town, I finally made my way into his lab. As I walked in, a tall intimidating man greeted me at the door.

"Hi, I'm Professor Rowan, how may I help you young lady?"

"Hi Professor Rowan." I replied softly. "My name is Serena and I'm from the Kalos region. I'm here to register for the Pokémon Showcases here in Sinnoh."

"I'll take care of that for you right away. Do you have your Pokedex?"

"Here it is." I handed him my Pokedex.

"Thank you Serena. It'll just take a few seconds." After a minute or so, Professor Rowan then handed me back my Pokedex. "Here you go miss. You are all set and registered for the Sinnoh region's Showcases."

"Thank you so much Professor Rowan!" I said as I walked towards the entrance of the lab.

"It was my pleasure Serena. Take care now."

"I will, bye Professor Rowan!" I waved as I exited the Pokémon lab. I then walked towards route 201 so that I can get my first practice for the Sinnoh region Showcases before I started traveling to the closest Showcase.

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV*<p>

As Piplup and I finished our lunch, we decided to leave the Pokémon Center so that we could make it home before dark. We passed by Sangem town so I decided to stop by Professor Rowan's lab to say hi.

"Hi Professor Rowan, it's me Dawn!" I said loudly as I walked into the lab.

"Piplup!" Piplup repeated. The Professor then walked into the room.

"Welcome back Dawn and congratulations on becoming a Top Coordinator."

"Thank you Professor Rowan!" I replied happily. "I just stopped by to say hello before going back to Twinleaf town, so hi!"

"It was nice seeing you again Dawn."

"It was nice seeing you too Professor. I should get back home though before my mom starts worrying."

"Alright, and send my regards to your mother Dawn."

"No need to worry Professor, I will!" I then turned towards the entrance and took a step, but slipped and fell face first onto the floor. "Ow!" I replied holding my face.

"Dawn are you alright?"

"Don't worry Professor, I'm fine, I just tripped that's all." I sweat dropped, blushing from embarrassment. "Bye again Professor!" I then walked out of his lab still red in the face.

"Please be careful Dawn." the Professor replied as I exited the lab.

"Man that was embarrassing!" I whined to Piplup as we walked towards route 201.

"Piplup." Piplup patted my back trying to calm me down.

"Thanks Piplup." I smiled at my partner as I walked into route 201.

* * *

><p>A few hours after I entered route 201 I noticed that it was starting to get darker.<p>

"Oh man we better hurry!" I said as I started running towards Twinleaf town. As I entered a clearing, I noticed that someone was there with a couple of Pokémon that I had never seen before. One of her Pokémon looked like a giant red and orange colored fox and her second Pokémon looked like a small bear-like creature. The girl, whom I am assuming was the Pokémon's trainer had long, dark blonde hair, a black top, high black socks that covered half of her thighs, black and pink shoes, and a red miniskirt. She also wore a reddish/pinkish colored felt hat. As I looked at her I noticed that she was focusing on something. I then heard her give some commands to her Pokémon, and when she did, both of her Pokémon performed moves that looked like they were being practiced for appeal rounds for contests. I watched them amazed at what I was seeing. When they finished their training I walked over towards them to greet them. "Wow that was amazing!" I replied still in awe. The girl then turned around.

"Why thank you!" the girl replied.

"Are you perhaps a Pokémon Coordinator?" I asked intrigued by the girl.

"Actually I'm a Pokémon Performer, and I came to Sinnoh to take part in Showcases."

"Oh wow, cool. Showcases are really similar to Contests, though it is girls only and there's no battle round." I said.

"So are you a coordinator?" the dark blonde haired girl asked.

"Yeah. My name is Dawn and I'm from Twinleaf town. What's your name?"

"My name is Serena and I'm from the Kalos region. It's nice to meet you Dawn!"

"Likewise Serena!" I replied excitedly and shook her hand. "So are those your Pokémon?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is Delphox and Pancham." I then scanned her Pokémon with my Pokedex. "And that's a Piplup on your head right?"

"Yep. Piplup is my partner." Serena then took out her Pokedex and scanned Piplup.

"So are you competing in Sinnoh Contests Dawn?"

"Actually I already competed in them and was runner up in the Grand Festival."

"Really? That's awesome Dawn, congrats!"

"Thanks, though I did just become a Top Coordinator after winning the Hoenn Grand Festival."

"Wow, that's even better!"

"Sure is. How about you Serena?"

"Well I haven't participated in any Sinnoh Showcases yet, but I did back in Kalos and I made it to the final round of the Master Class, but I lost in the finals."

"Wow that's an amazing achievement as well." I replied excitedly. "Congrats to you also."

"Thank you."

"By the way, can I join you on your journey? I've traveled through Sinnoh once before, so I can help guide you through Sinnoh and plus I'd love to see your Showcases."

"Sure, that would be great! It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun."

"Definitely." I replied. "Oh, but before we start our journey together, can we go stop by my house first? It's nearby in Twinleaf town and I need to tell my mom that I'm back and that we're going to go on a journey together."

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"Awesome! And we can even spend the night there before we start our journey tomorrow, so we don't have to camp out."

"I would love that. Is your mom a good cook?"

"She's one of the best, though a couple of my friends beat her cooking."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We should really get going though, it'll be dark soon."

"Right." Serena replied as we both walked towards Twinleaf town and towards my house.

* * *

><p>*Normal POV*<p>

Meanwhile back in Pallet Town, a young trainer with a Pikachu is walking back towards his house from Professor Oak's lab.

"It was nice to see all of my Pokémon again, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" the yellow mouse replied. As the two made their way back to their house, a car pulled up and a guy with sunglasses stepped out of the car.

"Hey there Ash, long time no see." the guy with the sunglasses said with a wave.

"Whoa, Scott what are you doing here?" Ash asked surprised to see the Battle Frontier recruiter.

"I've come to invite you on another quest. Do you have time to hear me out?"

"Sure, why don't you come by my house so that we can talk about it with my mom there so that she'll know what's going on."

"Sure thing." Ash and Scott then entered into Ash's house ready to discuss the topic of Ash's soon to be new quest.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time Serena meets Dawn's mom and both girls leave Twinleaf town and start their new journeys, while Ash and Scott talk about this new quest that Ash will partake in.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

_Last time in Pokémon: Sinnoh Adventures, Serena traveled to the Sinnoh region to participate in Pokémon Showcases there, meanwhile back in Pallet Town, Ash was returning and got an unexpected visit from an old Acquaintance named Scott. The two then entered Ash's house to discuss about Ash's new quest._

* * *

><p>*Ash's POV*<p>

As we entered the house, I was wondering what brought Scott here, and did he just mention something about a new quest? This got me excited as always as I loved traveling through different regions to experience new adventures and to meet new friends, and occasionally old ones. We entered the living room and I introduced Scott to my mother and we all sat around the kitchen table ready to discuss this intriguing new quest.

"So what is this new quest you wanted to talk to me about?" I blurted out too excited to really care if I sounded a little impolite. Scott then spoke up next, giving me the details.

"You remember your quest you had for the Battle Frontier correct?"

"Yes." I replied too excited to go into much detail about my adventures in the Battle Frontier of Kanto.

"The Sinnoh Battle Frontier has been experiencing a drought of some challengers for some time now, and we are currently looking for new challengers. That's what brought me here, so that I can recruit the boy that defeated the Kanto Battle Frontier and ask him to take on this brand new challenge. There is also something new. The Sinnoh Battle Frontier has added an extra facility to add some spice to the challenge, however you have to beat all 5 of the other Sinnoh Battle Frontier facilities to be able to challenge the last facility. Once you beat the 5th Battle facility, you will be given an electronic map that will guide you to the last Battle facility. So are you on board with this challenge Ash?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a whole lot of fun!" I replied already planning to pack my bags and leave in an instant. "I'd love to go back to Sinnoh since I had a lot of fun traveling there once before." I started to get up to start packing but my mom held my hand.

"Oh Ash you don't have to leave right this second." She smiled at me.

"But Mom, I really want to get packing since I'm too excited to sit around."

"I know Ashy, but why don't you at least stay tonight before you go running off again." She then looked at me.

"Alright mom, I guess I can handle that!" I replied enthusiastically. She then smiled at me again.

"Well since that's settled, Scott would you like more tea?"

"No thanks, I think I should be leaving now. It was nice seeing you guys again and I'll see you sometime later Ash."

"Alright, bye Scott." I replied as he got up and made his way towards the front door to my house.

"Thanks for stopping by Scott and please close the door on your way out."

"Sure thing ma'am." Scott then opened the front door and walked out of the house closing the door after himself. I then turned to my mom.

"Can I at least pack my stuff tonight before I leave tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, just remember to pack lots of clean underwear ok?"

"Mom!" I face palmed in embarrassment as I ran upstairs to start packing up my things. Pikachu then followed me up the stairs and into my room silently laughing to himself.

The next day I awoke early ready to leave for the ferry that would take me to Sinnoh. I got ready as soon as I could and literally ran towards Prof. Oak's lab to decide which Pokémon I would bring with me. I eventually decided on bringing Pikachu, Talonflame, Greninja, Hawlucha, Goodra, and Charizard. I figured that once I got to Sinnoh and started taking on the Battle Frontier there that I will rotate some of my reserves along with my current team, pretty much like how I did it before in the Kanto Battle Frontier. I then said goodbye to my mom and Prof. Oak, as I boarded onto the ferry that would take me to Sinnoh.

* * *

><p>*Normal POV*<p>

Meanwhile, in Twinleaf town, 2 girls are sleeping soundly as the sun is rising and shining sunlight through the window. Alongside the blue haired girl, a bluish penguin Pokémon is snuggled in her arms, dreaming of its past contest battles and adventures it had with the blue haired girl and her friends. As soon as the sunlight hit its eyes, the Pokémon puts up one of its fins to cover its eyes from the sunlight. Downstairs you could hear bacon and eggs being fried as the blue haired girl's mother started her usual routine of making breakfast for herself, as well as for her daughter and her new friend that just arrived last night. When Dawn returned home last night, Johanna was surprised that her daughter returned with a new friend and was even more surprised that Dawn planned to leave on a journey throughout Sinnoh with her new friend Serena, though decided to approve of the idea after hearing out the details of both girls' stories. Johanna also seemed to get along well with Serena as well as learning that she reminded Serena of her own mother.

Back up in Dawn's room, both girls started to stir as the now bright sunlight shone upon their eyes. Both girls then very slowly opened their eyes and sat up still half asleep and oblivious to what was going on around them. After a few slow seconds both girls slowly turned their heads while subconsciously trying to fix their own bed head of hair and found themselves locked in each other gazes. After a few seconds both girls screamed loudly.

"AHHH!" Both girls then covered their hair simultaneously and shouted at each other at the same time. "Don't look at me, I need to fix my hair!"

Meanwhile back downstairs, Johanna heard the commotion and ran to check to see if everything was ok with the two.

"Are you two alright?"

"Mom, don't come in here while my hair is messed up!"

"Yeah, I need to fix my hair, it's embarrassing for someone to see me like this!" Johanna rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her while going back downstairs to finish making breakfast. Meanwhile back in Dawn's room both girls were trying to fix their hair, but to no avail. Serena then moaned. "This is the one thing I don't miss about having longer hair."

"You said it." Dawn replied while trying to brush her hair and failing miserably. She then mentally smacked herself on her forehead as she thought of a brilliant idea that she should have tried sooner. "I just got an idea that always works, I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

"What is it?"

"I'll have Piplup use bubblebeam on my hair, it always fixes my hair up."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"No need to worry, it hasn't failed yet." Dawn smiled confidently. "Piplup, use bubblebeam on my hair!"

"Pip." The penguin Pokémon saluted and sprayed a gentle stream of bubbles onto Dawn's face and hair. Dawn then started brushing and styling her hair. After a few moments, Dawn's hair was good as new in her usual hair style. Dawn then did a pose.

"Ta-da! I told you there was no need to worry." Serena looked at Dawn's sparkling hair in awe.

"Wow, can I give it a try?"

"Sure, but you should ask Piplup, not me." Serena then bent down to the blue penguin.

"Piplup, can you use bubblebeam on my hair too?" Piplup then nodded and let out another gentle stream of bubbles on to Serena's hair and she took a few minutes to brush and style her own hair. After a few minutes, Serena's hair was all styled and finished with a sparkly shine to it as she finished brushing it. "How do I look?"

"You look perfect." Dawn said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Dawn!" Serena replied as the two of them headed towards the stairs and headed down the flight of stairs towards the kitchen.

When the two entered the kitchen, Johanna was finishing up breakfast. She then looked up as both entered the kitchen.

"So are you two finished with what you needed to do?"

"Yeah Mom, everything worked out well in the end."

"That's good to hear. Would you both like breakfast?"

"You bet!" both girls replied at the same time. Johanna then made plates for both the girls and herself, as well as giving Piplup some of his favorite Pokémon food and the 3 ate breakfast discussing their plans about traveling throughout Sinnoh so that Serena can participate in the various Showcases located throughout the Sinnoh region.

After the three finished breakfast, Dawn and Serena went upstairs to finish packing for their journey while Johanna washed the dishes with Piplup helping out. Once Dawn and Serena finished packing, both girls returned to the kitchen ready to go on their new journey. Piplup then ran to Dawn ready to go as well as Dawn picked him up and placed him on top of her white winter hat.

"Bye mom, we're heading out on our journey now." Dawn waved as she headed towards the door.

"Thanks for your hospitality and good bye." Serena said as she fixed her hat.

"You're welcome Serena, and please take care of my daughter."

"Mom, I've already told you, you don't have to worry about me." Dawn replied with an annoyed tone.

"Dawn, you know whenever you say that phrase is when I worry the most." Johanna said as she sweatdropped. Dawn then sweatdropped again looking embarrassed, then shook it off.

"Bye Mom, I'll talk to you sometime throughout my journey with Serena."

"Take care Dawn and Serena." Johanna waved as both girls started walking away from the house and towards the edge of Twinleaf Town. As the girls walked back onto Route 201, Dawn looked onto her new town map that her mother had given them for their journey.

"So where are we going first?" Serena asked Dawn curious to find out where her first Showcase in Sinnoh will be located at.

"Hm, it seems like the Showcase locations will be using the Sinnoh contest halls all throughout the Sinnoh region. It seems like the first one will be held at-hey Jubilife City!" Serena then gave Dawn a questioning look after seeing her facial expression and hearing her voice tone change. Dawn then took notice of it and decided to explain. "Jubilife City was where I made my contest debut."

"Really?" Dawn nodded in reply.

"I can't wait to go back there, it will sure be nostalgic!"

"I see, it sounds pretty cool. I'm excited as well since this will be my debut Showcase in Sinnoh!" The two girls continued walking towards their new destination in Jubilife City.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time Ash runs into Barry, or Barry runs into Ash I should say and the two decide to have a battle after catching up. Meanwhile Dawn and Serena are traveling towards Jubilife City and the two run into some Pokémon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

_Last time in Pokemon: Adventures in Sinnoh, Ash met with Scott and the two discussed about a new quest where Ash decided to accept by challenging the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh. Meanwhile, Dawn and Serena left Twinleaf Town and decided to head to Jubilife City for Serena's first Showcase in the Sinnoh region_

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

I awoke as soon as soon as dawn broke, excited that today will be the day that I would return to Sinnoh and take on the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. I have been riding the ferry to Sinnoh for about three days now and I was getting really anxious and bored while waiting for the boat to reach the Sinnoh region. To waste some time, I battled some of the trainers that were on the boat and conversed with the other trainers about their Pokemon and their journeys. As I stepped outside to watch the sun rise, I noticed a town in the distant that I assumed was Sandgem Town. I stretched and started to pace back and forth, getting impatient for the ferry to dock in Sandgem Town.

After the boat docked, I ran towards the exit of the ferry and down the stairway that led to the docks of Sandgem Town, almost falling down them in the process since I was almost practically running. I managed to catch myself from falling and avoided another embarrassing situation that would have ended in a similar way when I first entered the Kalos region way back when. As I walked onto the docks and towards the main roads of Sandgem town, I noticed something yellow in the distance approaching me at a breakneck pace.

"Pikachu, what's that?" I called out the yellow Pokemon on top of my shoulder.

"Pika?" the yellow rodent called out as it cocked its head to the side. As the yellow object came zooming towards us, I noticed that it was lemon colored hair that belonged to a familiar looking boy about my age and was wearing a white and orange striped shirt with a green scarf tied around his neck.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" the yellow haired boy yelled as he slammed into me and Pikachu and we all fell down onto the pavement.

"Ow!" I said rubbing myself on my head. "Watch where you're going!" The boy that ran into me was rubbing his head also, and started to yell at me.

"You got in my way! I'm going to have to fine you for that!" we both then looked at each other in the eyes and the boy's frown, turned into a huge grin. "Hey it's Ash! long time no see! How have you been?"

"Barry, is that you?" I asked getting up while still holding my now aching head.

"Yep, the one and only. So what brings you back to Sinnoh Ash?"

"I'm challenging the Sinnoh Battle Frontier."

"Really? I'm doing the same. I'm going to have to fine you for copying me!" I sweat dropped slightly annoyed and entertained by my rival's antics. "Since my Dad is the Tower Tycoon, he recommended that I try to challenge the Sinnoh Battle Frontier since it seems challengers have become scarce these days."

"Yeah that's pretty much what I've been told also so I decided to challenge them as well." I replied. "So how many battle prints do you have?"

"I just got my first one, at the Battle Factory! It was a snap winning this too, you know?"

"That's great Barry!" I said impressed as Barry showed me his Battle Print.

"How about you Ash? Did you win any yet?"

"No, not yet."

"You have some catching up to do." The blonde said in a mocking way.

"Yeah I know. Hey do you want to have a battle for old times' sake?" I asked pretty randomly to try to get my mind off of already being behind one of my rivals after just shortly starting another quest.

"Sure, you're on! So what rules do you want to use?"

"How about we have a short one on one match?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan!" We both walked towards an open field nearby for our battle.

"Ready when you are Barry!"

"Alright, let's go Empoleon!" Barry yelled as he threw a Pokeball and released his Empoleon, which made a loud cry as it appeared.

"Pikachu, are you ready buddy?" I asked as Pikachu leapt off of my shoulder and onto the battlefield in front of me and gave a cry in reply. A few tense moments passed by as Pikachu and Empoleon stared each other down ready to begin their fight.

"Empoleon let's start off with steel wing!" Empoleon then charged at Pikachu at a quick speed with its wing glowing in a metallic color.

"Pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt!" Pikachu barely avoided the steel wing attack from Empoleon and then fired an electric bolt at Empoleon, which struck it directly causing Empoleon to be pushed back and fall on one of its legs from the effects of the super effective attack. I then took advantage of this and called out another attack. "Pikachu follow up with iron tail!" Pikachu's tail then turned powered up into a glowing metallic color as it dashed towards Empoleon swinging its tail directly towards the blue Pokemon's head.

"Empoleon, block it by using steel wing again!" Empoleon's wing then started glowing again and the two attacks collided, pushing both Pokemon back, however both Pokemon were still standing eager to continue the fight. "Now Empoleon, use hyper beam!" Empoleon then started charging up its hyper beam.

"Counter with thunderbolt Pikachu!" I replied just before Empoleon released its hyper beam. Both Pokemon's attacks them sped towards each other and collided, causing a split control of power between the two before causing a huge explosion making it impossible to see what was in the middle of the battlefield with all of the force and smoke that covered it. I waited a few seconds for the smoke to clear before I decided to make the first move. Once the smoke cleared I was ready to call out an attack, but noticed that Empoleon was nowhere to be found. 'Uh oh where did it go?' I thought to myself, but I immediately got the answer as Barry yelled out a command.

"Now Empoleon drill peck!" I looked up and noticed that Empoleon somehow jumped high into the sky and now was charging in towards Pikachu at a dangerous speed.

"Pikachu, quick attack and combine it with Iron tail!" I replied hoping that it'll be enough to deflect the attack. Both the attacks then collided again, pushing both Pokemon back to their original standing positions when the battle started.

"Alright Empoleon, let's wrap this up! Use hydro cannon!" Empoleon gave a cry and shot out a powerful jet of water at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use electro ball!" I replied, hoping that both attacks would cancel each other out again. Both attacks then collided yet again in the middle of the battlefield and caused a huge explosion engulfing everything that was in the battlefield. I watched nervously as the smoked covered up the battlefield for several seconds. "Pikachu!" I called out worriedly. I looked at Barry and he looked to have a similar expression on his face as well.

"Empoleon are you ok?" A few more seconds passed by before the smoke started clearing. As the smoke cleared completely, it revealed that both Pokemon were knocked out, ending the match in a draw. Barry then recalled his Pokemon back to his Pokeball while I ran to Pikachu and picked him up in my arms.

"Great job buddy, take a nice rest." I replied as I held him in my arms.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied clearly exhausted.

"That was a great battle Ash!"

"Thanks, same to you Barry!" I replied. "So what are you planning to do now?"

"I'm planning to go to Canalave City to challenge the Battle Arcade! You should go to Oreburgh City, that's where the Battle Factory is!"

"Alright, I'll be sure to do that." I replied.

"Well I'm leaving now, I have to hurry to get to the next Frontier Facility!" Barry then ran off in the opposite direction I was going while I stood there and sweatdropped.

"Um bye Barry." I said even though he was well out of earshot as I turned and started heading towards Jubilife City en route to Oreburgh City.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Meanwhile, on route 202 Serena and Dawn decided to get an early start to the morning and started to continue their journey towards Jubilife City.

"So how far are we from Jubilife City?" Serena asked Dawn while both girls were studying the map while walking.

"It should take a few more days to get there, no need to worry!" Dawn replied as the two continued walking. Soon both came to a fork in the road. Dawn looked at the map with her face scrunched up in concentration and confusion. Serena took notice and looked at Dawn with a questioning look.

"What's wrong Dawn? Are we lost or something?"

Um no. We just don't know where we are." Dawn sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head with her hand. "No need to worry, I'm sure Jubilife City is this way!" Dawn then pointed to the path on the right. Serena then looked at the map studying it.

"Are you sure? I think it's the path of the left."

"Yep I'm sure, don't worry!"

"It's really worrying me that you've said that expression three times now." Serena replied sweatdropping as the two walked towards the path on the right.

After what seemed like hours, Dawn and Serena came by a place that looked awfully familiar to the both of them.

"Dawn, I think we've been by here at least three times already." Dawn took out her town map and sighed in frustration.

"I was sure this was the right way. At least I think it was." Dawn put a finger to her chin in thought causing Serena to sweatdrop.

"I think your mom was right about worrying the most whenever you say that phrase." Dawn then looked at her slightly annoyed.

"That's not funny." Dawn then sighed again.

"How about we try the left?" Serena suggested trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"Are you sure that's the right way?"

"No, but like you always say, there's no need to worry, right?" Serena teased.

"That is so not funny Serena." Dawn joked back as they both walked down the left path.

A couple of hours later the two found themselves back in the same place as they were before. Serena then looked at the map totally confused.

"This doesn't make sense! I was sure this was the right way."

"Wow, I guess what they say is true about my no need to worry phrase." Dawn teased to lighten up the mood again. Serena then let out a little giggle.

"See, I told you." The two then looked at the map again trying to figure out how to read it.

"How about we try going off the path to find this point?" Dawn pointed at a part of the map where there were no trails and traced it to the nearest Pokemon Center in the middle of route 202.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Dawn?"

"I've got nothing else Serena. No need to wo-"Dawn tried to say but was interrupted with Serena putting a hand over her mouth.

"Please don't say that phrase again Dawn, or we'll even get more lost then we are now." Dawn then sweatdropped as Serena uncovered her mouth and the two walked off the path and into the woods.

As the two walked further and further into uncharted territory, they came across an opening with a field.

"Is there anything with a field like this on the map Dawn?" Dawn then looked at the map and traced her finger on it.

"Yeah there is and it looks like we're going the right way."

"Yay!" Serena yelled a little too loudly and both girls looked around them and saw a bunch of large spider-like Pokemon. "W-what are those Dawn?" Serena asked a little frightened.

"There Ariados. Not again!" Dawn replied having dealt with Ariados tree times before. Serena then took out her Pokedex and scanned the Ariados. Just then the two noticed another Ariados climb down from the tree as the horde of Ariados surrounded them. However, this Ariados looked different. It was colored a little more oddly in which Dawn recognized right away. "Oh no, I've seen this one before!" Dawn said remembering her last encounter with the shiny Ariados.

"Dawn what should we do?" Serena asked.

"Let's run for it!" Dawn replied as both made a dash for the closest part of the woods. However the Ariados released a web blocking off the path and trapping the two from escaping. Dawn then growled and took out a Pokeball. "Don't worry Serena, I'll take care of this."

"Alright." Serena replied and stood behind Dawn. Dawn then threw the Pokeball.

* * *

><p><strong>On the next chapter, Dawn and Serena finally escape the Ariados. They also meet a character that Dawn knows from her journey through Sinnoh and forms a rivalry with Serena. Ash is also traveling through route 202 on his way to Jubilife City.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

_Last time on Pokemon: Sinnoh Adventures, Ash and Barry battled which resulted in a tie and renewing their rivalry. Meanwhile on their way to Jubilife City, Dawn and Serena got lost and decided to take a shortcut off the main road to the nearest Pokemon Center when they unexpectedly ran into a horde of Ariados, including a shiny colored one that Dawn has seen before._

* * *

><p>"Dawn what do we do?" Serena asked, looking terrified as the Shiny Ariados and the horde surrounded the two girls ready to strike.<p>

"Serena don't worry, I'll take care of this." Dawn replied as she reached for one of her Pokeballs.

"Alright." Serena then took a step back behind Dawn. Dawn then threw her Pokeball with all of her might.

"Typhlosion, come on out!" As Dawn threw the ball, the ball opened up to reveal a large badger like Pokemon with Fire flowing out from the back of its neck. Typhlosion then roared, ready for battle.

"So that's a Typhlosion." Serena said as she took out her Pokedex and scanned Typhlosion. She then put her Pokedex away to watch the battle as soon as Dawn gave a command.

"Typhlosion, use flamethrower on that shiny Ariados over there!" Dawn pointed out. Typhlosion obeyed and shot a jet of flames at the large spider-like Pokemon. The flames missed, however, as the shiny Pokemon dodged the attack with ease. Dawn then grunted in slight frustration as the Shiny Pokemon then shot a jet of sticky webs at her Typhlosion. Dawn saw the attack coming and gave another command. "Quick Typhlosion, spin around and use flamethrower to denigrate the web!" Typhlosion then spun around while shooting its flamethrower in all directions, causing a huge vortex of fire to collide with and disperse the webs.

As the webs dispersed, Serena was watching Dawn's renowned countershield tactic with awe. 'That seems like something I could use for my next showcase' Serena thought to herself, watching as the last of the webs were disintegrated.

"Typhlosion, quick use swift!" Dawn commanded and the badger-like Pokemon shot a bunch of star-like objects at the shiny Ariados as it spun around some more. The Ariados then tried to dodge, but was hit directly with the attack. "Yes a direct hit!" Dawn said, but knew it wasn't time to celebrate just yet. "Use flamethrower while it's down!" Typhlosion then shot another jet of fire at the spider-like Pokemon which also struck it directly, causing it to cry out in pain. Dawn then took this opportunity to pull out a Pokeball from her bag and she chucked it at the struggling spider-like creature. "Pokeball, go!" The ball then struck the shiny Pokemon and sucked it in. The ball shook a few times with both Dawn and Serena watching in anticipation. The ball shook a few times before breaking open, releasing the shiny Pokemon still showing that it had some fight left in it. The Ariados then shot a barrage of poison sting at the badger Pokemon. "Typhlosion look out!" Dawn commanded as the fire type was hit with the attack. The spider's Pokemon eyes then started glowing a bluish color. "Oh no that's confusion!" Dawn shouted as she saw her Pokemon losing control of its body and being manipulated by the shiny bug type. Both girls watched as the Ariados finished its attack, causing Typhlosion to fall onto its face in pain. "Typhlosion, no!" Dawn cried as she ran towards her injured Pokemon. Serena quickly followed behind to see if she could help with anything.

"Should I take over?" Serena asked concerned, however Typhlosion grunted in objection as it struggled to get up, ready to continue the fight.

"Nah, Typhlosion has this one, no need to worry!" Dawn said giving a confident wink and thumbs up to Serena, causing the honey blonde girl to relax a little. "Alright Typhlosion, let's wrap this up!" the blue haired girl commanded, turning her attention back to the Shiny Ariados. "Use smoke screen!" Typhlosion then let out a loud cry and breathed out a dark, thick, smoky gas from its mouth covering up most of the field and hiding the badger Pokemon from view. The shiny Ariados then looked confused for a second before using confusion to disperse the smokescreen, however it used the attack a little too late as Typhlosion emerged from the smoke screen in close range from the shiny Pokemon and it jumped in midair. "Alright Typhlosion, use eruption!" Dawn commanded and Typhlosion let out a very powerful wave of fire at the bug type Pokemon at close range and hit it directly, causing major damage to the bug Pokemon as it flew several feet into the air and fell back into the middle of the field clearly knocked out from the super effective attack. Dawn then took the Pokeball again and chucked it at the shiny bug type Pokemon, which hit it and sucked it in. The ball shook a few more times before clicking, signaling that it was caught. Dawn then walked up to the ball and picked it up and did a victory pose.

"I just caught an Ariados!" as Dawn was joined with Typhlosion in their victory pose.

"Congratulations Dawn!" Serena congratulated as she walked over to the blue haired girl and her Pokemon. 'That pose seems very familiar, something that I've seen Ash do so many times before.' Serena thought to herself.

"Hey thanks!" Dawn replied, but was interrupted when the two realized they were still in trouble as the other wild Ariados surrounded them once more, ready to attack.

"Uh, we're still in trouble, aren't we?" Serena asked as she looked around them with a scared expression on her face as she sweatdropped.

"I guess you could say that." Dawn replied sharing the same expression.

"So now what do we do?"

"What we should have done before. Run like there's no tomorrow!" Both girls then took off into the forest screaming for their lives as they were chased by the horde of spider Pokemon.

* * *

><p>After a long while of running away from and trying to lose the horde of Ariados that were chasing the two girls, they somehow managed to succeed in losing them.<p>

"That was a close one." Serena replied, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"You said it." Dawn replied doing the same. The two started walking at a slower pace as they finally found the path that would lead them towards the Pokemon Center that they were looking for.

"It looks like we found the path." Serena smiled.

"Yeah. I told you there wasn't anything to worry about."

"Actually I was really worried." Serena teased. "I think your mom is right about that phrase."

"That is so not cool." Dawn frowned pretending to be annoyed which caused Serena to giggle. The two girls continued walking for a few minutes before Serena noticed that the Pokeball that Dawn used to catch Ariados was glowing.

"Hey Dawn, how come Aridos' Pokeball is glowing?" Serena pointed out.

"Huh?" Dawn looked down at the Pokeball confused and noticed what Serena was pointing out to her. "That's weird, I've never seen that happen before."

"Me neither. You don't think Ariados is trying to break out, do you?" Serena asked with a worried look.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should hurry to the Pokemon Center and ask Nurse Joy or Professor Rowan about."

"Good idea." The two girls then started sprinting towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, further back on route 202, Ash made his way down the path talking to his partner, Pikachu.<p>

"This sure does bring back memories, doesn't it buddy?"

"Pika!" the yellow mouse Pokemon replied walking next to his friend with the red cap as the two walked down the path.

"I wonder how Brock and Dawn are doing, it's been a while since we've seen them. I also wonder how Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont are doing as well as our other friends." Pikachu nodded in agreement. Ash then stopped suddenly and Pikachu turned concerned about his trainer.

"Pika?"

"It's nothing Pikachu." Suddenly there was a large rumbling noise that could have been heard as far as Sunnyshore City. Ash then held his stomach with his hands. "It's just that I'm so hungry and we forgot to eat back in Sandgem town." Pikachu then sweatdropped and fell down anime style. "Why don't we stop and have some lunch?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered in agreement as the two stopped and set up for lunch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, further up on Route 202, the two girls finally made it to the Pokemon Center. The two walked up to Nurse Joy to get their Pokemon healed. As the two handed over their Pokemon, Dawn spoke up and showed the nurse her glowing Pokeball.<p>

"Nurse Joy, what is going on with my Pokeball? I just caught an Ariados and I just noticed that it was glowing like this. It's not trying to break out or anything is it?" Nurse Joy then studied the Pokeball for a few seconds before handing Dawn back her Pokeball smiling back at her.

"There's nothing to worry about. You have a full team with you right?"

"Uh yeah I do." Dawn replied counting that she had six Pokemon on hand.

"It's nothing then. The Pokemon you captured is fine and isn't trying to break out." Dawn smiled in relief. "It's glowing because you already have a full team and trainers can only carry six Pokemon with them."

"What should I do Nurse Joy?"

"You could always contact Professor Rowan. He takes care of all the trainers Pokemon who have more than six Pokemon."

'I guess this is something like Ash does with his Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab.' Dawn thought to herself. "Alright thanks for your help Nurse Joy, I'll call Professor Rowan right now." Dawn waved at the nurse and ran towards the phones to call Professor Rowan. Serena followed her closely behind as Dawn explained what happened. Dawn then dialed Professor Rowan's number as she finished explaining the situation to Serena, and after a few seconds the Professor's face appeared on the screen monitor for both girls to see.

"Hello Professor Rowan, it's me Dawn and I have a favor to ask." Serena then decided to add something in as well.

"Hi Professor Rowan, remember me? It's Serena."

"Ah hello girls." The Professor replied. It seems you two are traveling together correct?"

"That's right." Both girls said together.

"Good, it's always fun to travel with others, right Dawn?" Dawn then nodded remembering her travels with Ash.

"Yeah, I had a lot of great adventures while traveling with someone rather than traveling alone. It makes it more fun." Serena then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and I don't feel as lonely." Serena blushed her mind starting to drift off. 'I'm really starting to miss Ash.' She thought to herself. 'Even some of the things that Dawn does remind me of him.'

"Serena are you ok, you look a little red?" Dawn asked as Serena noticed that she spaced out for a couple of seconds.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, no need to worry." Serena replied blushing even harder from embarrassment.

"Ok, if you say so." Dawn then turned back towards Professor Rowan and explained to him her situation with Ariados. As she finished the Professor decided to speak.

"Sure, I'll be glad to take care of any Pokemon you would like to send me. Would you like to send me your Ariados now or would you like to send me one of your other Pokemon?" Dawn took a few seconds to think.

"Hm, I think I'll stick with my current team for now, but I might want to make an exchange soon. I'd like to see how Aridos would be in contests." The professor then nodded and went over to the transfer machine where Dawn sent him her Ariados. "Thanks again Professor!" Dawn replied as both reappeared on the video phones after the exchange.

"No problem Dawn. Call back anytime. You too Serena."

"Bye!" Both girls waved as the video phone conversation ended. The two girls then walked back up to the front counter and got a room for the night as they waited for their Pokemon to be healed.

As the two were waiting, someone walked into the Pokemon Center and noticed the blue haired girl right away and walked over to them, with her pink curly hair bouncing as she walked.

"Well well if it isn't Dawn, how have you been?" the two girls then turned around to see none other than one of Dawn's ex rivals, Ursula standing in front of them.

"Ursula, it's been a long time. It's nice to see you again!" Dawn replied sticking her hand out for a handshake, which the other girl shook. Serena looked at the new girl with some curiosity.

"So where are your other two friends?" Ursula asked looking around, before noticing Serena. "Is she new?"

"This is Serena." Dawn replied introducing Serena. "Serena, this was one of my rivals before I became top coordinator. Her name is Ursula."

"Hi there!" Serena replied as the two shook hands. "So you're a coordinator right?"

"Well I was. I decided to give up being a Coordinator to try out Pokemon Showcases." Both Dawn and Serena looked surprised as Ursula nodded to confirm it.

"Is there any reason for that?" Dawn asked quite confused.

"Well I was thinking, there is no way I'll be able to catch up to you now, so I decided to start anew once I realized that Pokemon Contests and Pokemon Showcases were similar. Though I've also seen that they are quite different as well." Serena then nodded.

"That's right, I've competed in them before."

"So you're a performer too?"

"Yeah." Serena smiled.

"So I guess that makes us rivals then." Ursula smiled smugly, already starting to plot ways to take down her new rival in the Showcase competitions.

"Sure I guess." Serena replied slowly getting creeped out by the look that was starting to come across on Ursula's face. Dawn then sweatdropped and decided to break it up.

"Ursula, do you always have to play dirty for your performances?" Ursula then smirked.

"Yes, Dee Dee. It's my style." Dawn then sighed, while Serena looked confused about the whole situation. Ursula then turned and started to walk away. "I'll see you at the Jubilife Showcase Serena." She then raised her right hand and waved it behind her as she walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"That was weird." Serena looked on after the pink haired girl, still creeped out.

"Don't worry about her, she was my rival that always liked to try to get inside my head. She'll probably try the same tactics with you." Dawn replied trying to comfort the honey blonde haired girl.

"Thanks Dawn, I appreciate it." Serena replied as the two walked up towards their room for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>On the next chapter, Dawn and Serena continue their way to Jubilife City, and the two talk about their friends during their journey to Jubilife City. Dawn finds out about Serena's crush, but Serena doesn't reveal who she likes. Meanwhile Ash makes it to the Pokemon Center on route 202 just a few hours after Dawn and Serena leave the Center. Will the three meet up soon?<strong>


End file.
